


Day Off

by PrincessTriSarahTops



Series: Bruce Banner Bingo Filled Sqaures (2019) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/PrincessTriSarahTops
Summary: Reader is feeling tired and overworked so Bruce decides to use their one day off that week to make sure they are getting the rest and relaxation they deserve.





	Day Off

* * *

“Ugggggh.” You groaned continuously from your apartment door to the couch, dragging your purse along the floor as you did. You threw yourself down, face first, into the cushions. “Uggggghhhhh.” You complained into the cushions.

“Rough day at work?” Bruce asked. He was sitting on the other end of the couch with a book in his hand. Presumably he’d been reading said book before you came loafing in.

“Every day is a rough day.” You complained. You rolled over so you were laying on your back. This way your face wasn’t totally shoved into a pillow while you tried to talk to him. “Follow your dreams they said. Open a restaurant they said. Why would you encourage me to follow my dreams?” You glared down at him.

“I’m sorry I believed in you.” He chuckled, setting his book aside. He started massaging your feet while you complained about your workday. 

“Well you’re forgiven then.” You replied seriously. “I’m just so tired. I just need a vacation, but instead tomorrow is my only day off this week. I’m so tired.”

“You said that already.” Brue sighed sympathetically. “Would you like me to carry you to bed?”

“I’d love you forever if you did.” You vowed.

“You already promised to do that, remember.” He indicated the wedding band on his left hand.

“Oh yeah. How’d I ever get so lucky to be married to you?” You questioned him dreamily as he rose to his feet.

“Believe me, Honey I’m the lucky one.” Bruce scooped you up into his strong arms. You were too tired to even raise your own arms and wrap them around his neck. Instead nestled up to Bruce, laying your head on his shoulder.

“You’re the best.” You yawned in his ear. You couldn’t see the smile of admiration on his face as Bruce carried you down the hall. You didn’t know that all he wanted to do for the next twenty-four hours was hold you in his arms. You couldn’t see the miniscule hairs on the back of his neck rise to attention as you continued to sleepily mumble words of affection in his ears. In his opinion, _you_ were the best.

You had intended to sleep in extremely late the next morning. You never got to sleep in on workdays. You always had to be at the restaurant early in the morning for deliveries, payroll or any of the other number of things that always seemed to go wrong through the course of the previous night. So, sleeping until roughly noon time had been the plan.

Instead you woke at 10 am to the sound of sizzling bacon and the smell of something buttery sweet, probably waffles. Waffles and bacon were your favorite. You debated going back to sleep but knew that Bruce would call you into the kitchen for breakfast soon. You decided to reach for your phone and scroll through social media until the food was ready. As predicted, Bruce returned to the bedroom a little while later.

“Oh, good you’re up!” He smiled. “We don’t really have any trays so this will have to do.” From out in the hall he produced a single rung step stool that you kept in the bathroom to reach the top shelf of the linen closet. The step stool was decorated with a plate of bacon, eggs and waffles piled high, a bowl of fresh fruit, and a glass of orange juice.

“Breakfast in bed!” You noted excitedly.

“Well you’ve been working so hard at the restaurant lately, I thought you might like it if someone else cooked for you for once.” He explained, setting the step stool over your legs.

“You’re gonna eat with me, right?” You ask, looking up from the spectacular spread.

“No, ah…” His face twisted uncomfortably the way it always did when he had a secret. “I’ve got one more surprise for you and it’s not quite ready yet so…you stay here, eat your breakfast and I’ll come get you when it’s ready.” He kissed you on the forehead and turned to leave, but you caught his wrist in time. With a gentle tug he understood that you wanted him to lower his face towards yours.

“I love you.” You whispered, your lips a breath away from his. You then pressed your lips to his and held them for a moment. Enjoying the soft touch. “Thanks for breakfast, Love.” You said once you released him from your gasp.

You ate your breakfast alone, but you didn’t mind because it had been prepared with love. There was love in the bacon that was slightly too crispy. There was love in the waffles that hadn’t been formed correctly in the waffle iron. Some pieces of waffle were oversized, with singed portions that had overflowed in the machine and other wafflers were slightly doughy and undercooked. But there was a lot of butter, enough had been spread so that each square on the waffle had been covered, and there was a lot of love. Love was the best flavor of all.

“How was it?” Bruce poked his head in the bedroom roughly a half an hour later.

“It was wonderful.” You vouched. “Best breakfast I’ve ever had.”

“Better than the time we had crêpes in Paris?” He questioned skeptically.

“Yes, a hundred times better.” You promised. “I can’t imagine what surprise you could possibly have to follow this up with. Let me just get dressed.”

“Not necessary. The surprise is in living room and the dress code is pajamas.” He held a hand out to you. You moved the step stool out of your way and accepted his hand. “Alright, cover your eyes and just let me guide you, alright?”

“What kind of surprise is this, Bruce?” You giggled, already covering your eyes with your hands. You felt a hand on either of your shoulders and let your husband guide you out of the bedroom, down the hall and into the living room.

“Okay, stay there for one second.” You did as you were instructed and waited patiently with your hands covering your eyes. You heard Bruce’s footsteps walk away and the return quickly.

“Alright, you can open your eyes.” With your sight disarmed, you could hear the nervousness in his voice.

“Love, I’m sure whatever the surprise is I’ll love it.” You assured him as you lowered your hands. Your heart melted the second you took in your living room.

Bruce had gathered every single sheet, blanket and pillow in your apartment and transformed the living room into one giant pillow fort. The couch had been stripped of its cushions and they’d been used as walls and supports in the fort. You could hardly see your carpet under the scatter of pillows and occasional bean bag. There were bowls of snacks inside the fort too. You quickly spotted popcorn and red licorice and mini candy bars, everything that made great movie snacks.

“I thought maybe we could use your one day off to really relax.” He explained, holding your favorite pillow that he must have retrieved form the bedroom in his arms. “The smart TV is all set up, I made sure all our streaming services are downloaded on it and I ran to the store this morning for snacks and extra pillows and…you haven’t said anything. Is this too much?”

“Never!” You promised. “It’s absolutely spectacular!” You launched yourself at Bruce and practically tackled him to the floor. Luckily there was a plethora of pillows to break his fall. “This is going to be the best day off ever!”


End file.
